Pinky and the Brain Hack the World
by WarnerGuy
Summary: Brain has a new plan to tack over the world using computer technology, but to do it he needs the help of Julio Massage, the world-famous freedom rights hacker holed up in London. But will Julio agree to Brain's plan and is there something going on deeper then Brain realises?
1. Chapter 1

**Pinky and the Brain Hack the World Part 1: Your Meme Is Not Funny  
**

**By WarnerGuy**

Inside the dark rooms of Acme Labs, it seems like it's the same old thing that happens every night. Brain is trying desperately to formulate a plan to take over the world while Pinky does something simple

Tonight, Brain was typing away at a miniature laptop while Pinky keeps running on his hamster wheel. Taking no notice of Pinky, Brain walks up to one of the lab computers and connects a cable from his laptop to the big machine.

Brain presses a button on his laptop and within seconds, the lab computer screen distorts and goes funny. After about a minute, the screen is fixed, but with a large photo of Brain's head with the caption "CITIZENS OF THE WORLD. I AM YOUR RULER" in large bold impact font. "Yes Pinky, I've finally done it!"

Pinky falls off the wheel, rolls and lands on his but. "You've finally apologised to Ellen DeGeneres over insulting her pants? Narf!" Brain frowns at Pinky and explains his plan. "No Pinky. I have finally created my own meme. You see Pinky, these days the simplest things attract the largest amusement for those on the Internet, whether it be dancing Korean singers or videos of felines doing... whatever it is they do."

Pinky stares at the meme and starts to squint, "Well it's not very funny Brain."

"It doesn't need to be funny, as this is actually a video with a very faint hypnotic suggestion swirling around. Watch." Brain unmutes the computer. The speakers start broadcasting, "Citizens of the world. You will find this amusing and obey its message."

Pinky starts to panic and runs towards the speakers, "Brain! Oh my gosh! You're in there! Don't worry Brain I'll get you out!" Pinky runs off to find a hammer but when he turns, he sees Brain. "I'm right here Pinky," Brain says annoyed. "Oh, that's good. I though one of those monsters ate you!" Pinky replied

"Moving on. Tonight, I plan to hack into every computer in the world and fill their screens with this meme. When the people find amusement in this photo, the world will search for me, and make me their ruler!" Brain says with glee

"Egad, brilliant Brain! Oh wait, no no. Are there a lot of firewalls and government security codes you'll need to get past?" Pinky asked

"Hmm, you might be on to something there Pinky," Brain pondered

"Troz! I am?!" Pinky said excited

Brain walked off and started to think, when Pinky accidentally turned on the TV. The news was on and had a report. "Earlier tonight, freedom rights activist Julio Massage walked into the Ecuadorian embassy in London seeking protection after he claimed that the US government were conspiring against him to put him behind bars. Massage is the world-famous hacker whose site Stickybeaks have revealed embarrassing secret documents from many world governments, including President Obama's secret love of Krispy Kreme doughnuts "

"Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?" Brain asked

"I think so Brain, but how many sugars do you get actually get in a packet of sugar?"

"Well one out of two ain't bad." Brain said to himself. "No Pinky, we shall fly to London and infiltrate the Ecuadorian embassy and asked Julio to hack into every computer in the world to broadcast my message"

"London! I've always wanted to go to London again. This time, can I tip the palace guards over? It looks like so much fun! Narf!" Pinky pleaded.

"We'll have plenty of time to do that after we take over the world." Brain assured. "To London and then the World"

"Oh you always get your way," Pinky whinged.

And so, through their small size and stealth tactics, Pinky and the Brain managed to sneak onto a jumbo jet bound for London.

Walking towards the Ecuadorian embassy, they passed the gates of Buckingham Palace, with the palace guards in their distinctive red uniforms, standing ever so still, not budging for anything.

Unknown to Brain, Pinky starts walking in the direction of the guard and starts to push on his leg. He pushed and pushed, stop and panted, and then pushed some more.

Then suddenly, almost like a miracle, for the second time this story, he had an idea. It was something his sister tried (yes it was a spool of yarn but apparently it's Pinky's sister)

He climbed up the body of the palace guard until he was on the top of his tall hat and slowly moved his fingers across his eyes and…

POKE!

The guard started jumping around shouting "Ow" many times over. Pinky fell of the guard to the ground where Brain was waiting for him. "Having fun?" he said sarcastically. Pinky was too busy laughing.

The guard finally spoke in a very British accent, "You stupid American tourists, you always find some way to annoy me,"

Brain decided to correct the guard, "Actually we're two genetically-altered Amercian lab mice travelling to London to find the world's greatest hacker in a fiendish attempt to take over the world."

But the guard was having none of that explanation, "I don't care. Shoo! Before I get 007 onto you."

"Come Pinky, before I have to put you in a Quantum of Solace," Brain said

"I have no idea what you just said Brain, narf!" Pinky replied

As Pinky and the Brain walked off, the Warners are being chased out of Buckingham Palace, followed by a British Ralph the Guard and the entire royal family, including the Queen. Heaven knows what they did to be chased by all of the royal family

Some time later, the two lab mice finally reached the Ecuadorian embassy, surrounded other freedom rights protesters who look like they stepped out of a time machine from the 1960s. "We finally made it Pinky, the Ecuadorian embassy…" he opened up a blueprint of the building, "…now Pinky, we shall stealthily climb this drain pipe, where there are air vents circulating to every room in th- Pinky! What are you doing?"

While Brain was taking, Pinky was just walking to the front door and before Brain could stop him, he knocked on the door. Surprisingly, the door opened by Sultana Sultana. "Hello Mr and Mrs Feldman, what brings you to this little shack in the city?"

Brain was very surprised, "Mr Sultana? What are you doing here?"

"I am Ecuadorian citizen as well as American. Isn't that great? I've been very busy you know with Mr 'I'm going to hack the internet' other here, but he's a very good checkers player."

"Yes, well, that's who we wish to see, Mr Massage," Brain asked

"Well, he's very busy at the moment plotting his world domination strategy but I'm sure you two are very good friends mhmmm." Sultana Sultana raved. "Come in and I'll tell him you've arrived"

Mr Sultana, Pinky and Brain walked into a study where Julio Massage was sitting, crouched over his computer.

"Mr Massage, you're friends the Feldman's are here to check up on you. Now you three play nice together," he says as he chuckled, leaving the three alone to talk about Brain's latest world domination plan

Julio was a very interesting person, he was pale as a sheet, and had hair whiter then an albino rhinoceros. He took no notice of the lab mice for almost three minutes when Brain piped up and said, "Ah, excuse me Mr Massage, I'd like to speak to you for a few minutes about a ve-"

Juilo, without moving a muscule started to go "Shhhhh"

"Zort! I think he's leaking air Brain," Pinky remarked

Juilo, still taking little notice of the others in the room started saying to himself, "This world is a lie, you're governments are a lie, they steal all of your wallets and keys and junk just so they can spy on you! It's a conspiracy man! And it's my job to stop them."

"Yes, that's all well and good, but can you please help us?" Brain said, starting to get annoyed

Julio, now taking his eyes off the computer as he starts to get slightly annoyed looks at Pinky and the Brain and says, "Woah, talking lab mice"

Brain was stunned. He was almost at a loss for words at how after all these years of dealing with people conveniently not able to realise, disguises or not, that they were just two talking lab mice.

Pinky, while all this was happening, was disinterested and started looking around the study, playing with ball of lint gathering in the corner of the room.

Julio, seeing that Brain was too stunned, continued, "I know all about you Brain, how you seek world domination, how you think the world would be a better place and how you put up with that stupid sidekick of yours."

"Well, yes, I guess being a hacker you'd know that," Brain said slightly embarrassed

"So, why come to me?" Julio asked

"I need you to hack into the computers of the world to forcefully upload a hypnotic video so I can rise to power!"

"Mmm, OK. I need to show the governments a thing or two so they can fear my power! Ever since I've been cooped up here, I've been the laughing stock of the hacker world!"

"YES!" Brain yelled

"Hand me that video and I'll have it to the world in 24 hours. Come back then."

Hmm, that was easy, why would a world-famous hacker accept Brains offer to help him? Is there any secret thing in it for him? Is he a double agent? Will Pinky somehow mess everything up. Until next time..."Oh Brain, you are so easy to trust people you don't know..." a familiar deep voice says as the camera remains completely black...

**Writers note:**** I'm not exactly sure where this story will be heading at the moment, but I have a few ideas in my mind for the next chapter. There will be a little wait before the next part arrives, I'm a bit busy atm with real life at the moment :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pinky and the Brain Hack the World**

**Part 2**

Exactly 23 hours and 55 minutes later, Pinky and the Brain return to the Ecuadorian embassy to see if Julio had kept his word and worked through the day to bring Brain's hypnotic meme to every computer in the world.

Mr Sultana greeted the two lab mice at the front door, "Ahh, the Feldmens, you have returned to visit your friend who wants world domination, I'll just check on him to see if he's ready. You know, he's had more visitors then just you today."

"More visitors?" Brain pondered, "Probably just some of his freedom fighter friends."

"Or maybe it's his three kooky nephews who always seem to cause mischief around the place. Narf!" Pinky added

"Pinky, those are the Warner siblings you're talking about. They have no nephews… they were drawn by animators!" Brain said impolitely.

"Well, poit, sorry for suggesting something. For all you know, he could be seeing someone about double crossing you." Pinky said annoyed

"That is the most ridiculous theory about our good friend Julio Massage I've ever heard. Now will you stop sulking and follow me."

Pinky thought about this for a while and then happily said, like nothing ever happened, "Narf! OK"

Mr Sultana returned, "OK, he says he's ready to see you now."

When Pinky and the Brain walked into the room they saw Julio continuing to furiously type at his keyboard breaking every government firewall imaginable. The clock stuck 3 minutes to midday. "Just three minutes more and the world is mine!" Brain yelled. "Oh Pinky, how I've been waiting for this moment. It's finally happening." Brain turned to Pinky. Just when Pinky was about to respond, a familiar voice that wasn't Pinkys sent a chill through Brain's spine.

"Don't you mean, it's finally happening to me?"

Brain turned around and noticed that it wasn't just Pinky, Julio and himself in the room.

Brain frowned in anger, "Snowball."

"That's right Brain, it's me"

"How did you get back to your old self again after Precious sent you into that reverse gene splicer?"

"Oh Brain, those events never happened after the network decided to pair you with that dim-witted girl."

"You've gone insane Snowball, there's no network, there's no show we're on," Brain yelled

"Oh Brain, he's not insane, narf, I thought we were actually in a fanfiction. If I remember correctly, last time he wrote about us a nameless teenager saved us from Elmyra and gave Snowball to her, poit," Pinky interjected

Pinky's statement seemed so absurd to Brain, that it broke his concentration. He turned to Pinky and said, "Pinky. Don't encourage him. He lives in a fantasy world."

"On the contrary Brain, it is you who lives in a fantasy world. For you have been deceived Brain, by someone you so easily trusted," Snowball replied

"What do you mean, you big-headed twisted gerbil?" Brain yelled back

"Coming from you that's a complement. You came to Julio here for help, but did you ever think he might be double crossing you? Yes Brain, he works for me. In just 1 minute, he will do what you asked, but the hypnotic picture has been… edited shall we say?"

Brain, realising he had been beaten said nothing. Snowball pulled out a tape recorder to demonstrate, "Greetings world, I command you to find the person you see on your screen and make him ruler of your governments."

30 seconds to go. It seemed like there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. "Brain!? Brain!? What do we do, Snowball is about to beat you. You can't let him win Brain, you just can't!" Pinky pleaded to Brain

"Thank you for the clichéd lines Pinky, but…" Brain frowned, finally someone was going to get world domination, but it wouldn't be him. He couldn't think of anything, and from that moment, Brain fell into a deep depression.

The clock ticked. 13… 12… 11…

The door to the room opened. "Hey everyone, I thought I'd offer some nice Ecuadorian coffee for yo-" It was Sultana Sultana, and he just tripped. Coffee went flying everywhere…

7 seconds left, 6 seconds left

When I mean that the coffee went flying everywhere I meant absolutely everywhere. Over Pinky, Brain, Snowball and Julio and his computer. Strangely the coffee wasn't particularly hot, since Sultana isn't very good at making coffee.

Brain immediately cheered up. "Ha! Julio's laptop is shorting out. You lose furball.

Julio broke his silence, "Do you really think I wouldn't use the most expensive laptop that comes with waterproofing?"

3, 2, 1.

"Sorry Brain, but there's no room for dim-witted mice in my world. Mr Sultana, throw these two out. They are enemies of Ecuador," Snowball commanded.

"The Feldmans? Really?" Mr Sultana wondered

"Do it now!" Snowball yelled.

"OK, OK, don't get your yellow skin in a twist."

Mr Sultana picked Pinky and the Brain up gently and walked them out the front door.

Mr Sultana placed them down on the front porch, "I don't really want to do this to you, but when you have a celebrity like Maggie Simpson in your home you do what she tells you, if you know what I'm saying." He then slammed the door shut and locked everything.

"Quick Pinky, we must get back to the lab to put a stop to Snowball's plans. If we hurry we should catch a cargo jet to take us there by tomorrow night," Brain said

"Why Brain, what are we going to do tomorrow night?"

"The same thing we'll be doing every night in the foreseeable future Pinky; TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD… FROM SNOWBALL!" Brain proclaimed

The only problem with that proclamation is a unbelievable and wild plot twist from the writer. Wait? That happens to be me.

Well, how's this for a wild plot twist? No sooner had Brain finished shouting his plan, the two lab mice were caught from behind and thrown in a brown sack by an unknown person.

Who is this person? Are they an ally, a person who they can trust? Did Snowball think of taking measures to move Pinky and the Brain far, far away? Or is it Elmyra who's finally found the two lab mice that the nameless teenager stole away in my other fanfiction story? Whatever the case, make sure you stay tuned for the final part of Pinky and the Brain Hack The World.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long delay guys, I've kinda lost the passion for writing fanfictions at the moment, but I wanted to finish this story for all of you who would like this story reach a conclusion. And don't worry, I've still put a lot of effort into writing this**

**Last time…**

Snowball has seemly finally beaten Brain at taking over the world, but a convenient plot development by the writer may put a stop to Snowball's plans even though his hypnotic image is already infecting computers around the world and turning the citizens of the world into his followers.

**Pinky and the Brain Hack the World**

**Part 3: The Snowman meets The Snowball**

Inside the Ecuadorian embassy, Snowball is laughing maniacally. Rubbing his hands with glee he says, "Now that I have control of the world, the world is my oyster. Brain and his stupid sidekick will finally be rid off for good." He then laughs some more

But then Julio, in the middle of Snowball's laugh, says something that immediately dampens the mood. "Uhh, it might not be so easy"

Snowball turns to Julio with an angry mood on his face, "What do you mean?"

"This computer isn't powerful enough to sustain continued upload of this image. Plus there are anti-virus software programmers who build their software without the use of the internet, so they won't be affected."

"Hmm, what a convenient plot twist," Snowball thought to himself

"I know one of my friends who lives in exile in Siberia who has a supercomputer to keep the hypnotic image going forever."

"Then why are we wasting time? Get us there now!"

"Alright. Mr Sultana! Ready the private helicopter for take off!"

Mr Sultana popped his head inside the room, "You're leaving already? Won't you be arrested?"

"Not if I'm in the air I'm won't be."

"OK, but you must give Bart Simpson here our complementary shrunken head, it's our number 1 export."

Snowball shuddered at the ugly site of the shrunken head

Within 20 minutes, the private helicopter was ready and took off for Siberia.

Now what about Pinky and the Brain, who last time I mentioned them in the story an unknown person pushed them into a sack? Well, after many countless hours, this unknown person walked into an underground bunker and put the sack down inside a cage and opened it. Brain immediately walked out of it followed by Pinky, who was keeping himself amused… how I do not know, probably a spec of dirt or something

Brain was noticeably angry, "First he takes away my world domination, then he imprisons us?! The nerve of that hamster!'"

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge. I don't work for anyone," the unknown person replied

"And why should we believe you?" Brain replied

The unknown person then took out a USB drive and a laptop that had a label on it saying _Test Device_

Pinky, now finished with his amusement, walked up to Brain and asked, "What's that man doing Brain? Is he going to be playing Angry Birds? Zort! I need to beat the global high score on level 20." Brain immediately bonked him on the head and replied, "Quiet Pinky, I'm powerless at the moment, and I have a feeling we're going to be shown something whether I like it or not."

The unknown person booted up the laptop and plugged some cables in which seemed to give him access to the Internet (It's hard to get internet coverage when you're underground).

The man loaded up YouTube and loaded the music video from controversial pop diva Whiney Cryus and her song "Demolition"

The song played with heavily autotuned lyrics, which caused Pinky much distress, "NARF! Brain! I hate that noise, can you turn it off for me?"

Brain started talking in a sarcastic tone but then it turned into yelling, "I would, but as you can see I'm in a cage at the moment!"

The unknown man then plugged in the USB drive that instantly killed the entire computer, rendering it inoperable.

The unknown man, cool and calm, started explaining, "I can kill computers with just a simple USB device, including what was used for Julio's computer"

"How…?" Brain started to ponder

"Julio's not the only person who knows how to hack. I'm Kevin Snowman, former government worker. I ran away to Siberia because there was some serious stuff the government was hiding. Stuff that would destroy the country."

"Like what?" Pinky asked innocently

Kevin paused and looked around to see if anyone was listening, "You know the President? He sleeps with a security blanket… every night"

Brain was speechless but Pinky was astonished, "Narf! That could destroy the United States."

"I know right," Snowman said

Brain wanted to cut to the chase, "Excuse me if I'm not interested in the fascinating secrets of the President but how to you suppose we get to Julio. We're stuck underground in this frozen wasteland and have no way of knowing where in the world he'll be?"

Snowman said aside to Pinky, "This one is impatient"

"No he's not. Zort! He's just Brain'

Kevin laughed as he answered Brain's question, "Well, this is a fanfiction isn't it? There should be something convenient I have in this bunker that should help us."

Brain just stood there confused (unable to fathom that he is in fact in a fanfiction and that once again in this story, the fourth wall had been broken) as Kevin went searching for something in his many filed away boxed away.

Brain then turned to Pinky, "Pinky, now's out chance to escape."

"But why Brain? I think we can trust him, he turned off that horrible music."

"I don't believe he is trustworthy Pinky, he is a lunatic, I mean, this isn't a fanfiction, there's no fourth wall to be broken here."

"Oh I dunno Brain. Narf!" Pinky said before Brain bonked him on the head

Unfortunately, Kevin found what he was looking for quite quickly, "Aha, here it is. This is a scanner that tracks top contributors to Stickybeaks just in case one of us gets captured or turns rogue."

Kevin turns on the scanner and it immediately displays a map of the world on its screen with various dots on it that detail where Stickybeaks members are.

"Hmm, looks like I can't find him on this scanner, he must of disabled the scanner on his laptop or something."

Brain rolls his eyes, "What a surprise. He's a computer hacker; I could have told you that."

To speed up the plot developments a bit Snowball and Julio landed on a helipad on top of the underground Siberian bunker, which sent the room in which Pinky, Brain and Kevin were in shaking like an earthquake.

"I wonder who that could be, narf!" Pinky said.

The rumbling stopped as in just a matter of minutes, Julio and Snowball entered the underground compound. What occurred next played out like a bad soap opera, with an accompanying cheesy organ track playing as background music

Julio and Kevin stared at each other for several minutes, glazing into their eyes. Spew and a half. Finally Kevin started talking

"What are you doing here Julio?"

"Oh nothing much Kevin, I just need your facilities"

"For what?"

"Well, my virus that allows the yellow hamster here to have total world domination only lasts for another few hours and you have the technology to make it happen. So, are you going to co-operate?"

There was another long pause before the tense atmosphere was broken by Pinky, "Wait! Narf! I have a confession to make…"

Pinky has a confession? Has he been double crossing everyone all this time?

"Kevin's the father of the child, not Julio."

The organ music plays a big "#Dum Dum DUM!#"

Brain hits Pinky on the head as Snowball gets equally agitated

"Enough of this. Julio, he's not co-operating, show him the hypnotic picture"

Just as Julio opened his laptop, Kevin made a sneaky manoeuvre. Where he stood was a pipe that he dropped the USB into. Where did this pipe lead to? Inside the cage of Pinky and the Brain.

"Do you see that Pinky? It's the USB that can end this."

"But, (Zort!) how do we get out?"

Conveniently, a second object dropped through the pipe, a key to open the cage they were in.

"YES!" Brain yelled. "Now Pinky, you stay here while I insert the USB into Julio's laptop."

"But what do I do?"

"Well, if this is a fanfiction like you say, then no doubt there'll be some plot twist that will make you the hero. Until that time comes I need you to stay here."

A smile came on Pinky's face, "Oh Brain, you believe me! Narf! Thank you, I won't let you down."

Julio still hadn't done what Snowball had asked him to, "Why aren't you showing him the picture!?"

"Well, he's obviously got some kind of reflector that will shield himself from the hypnotic frequency. I should have known."

"Well what do you suggest then?" Snowball said agitated

"I dunno, he knows everything I could throw at him, it'd be pointless to attack him."

"Same here, you know my moves too, even new things I built here" Kevin said

Snowball did a facepalm and continued to argue and get angry with the incompetence of both of them, unaware that Brain was getting closer and closer to Julio's laptop, which was now just sitting on a table.

"Wait, what kind of new weapons do you have?" Julio wondered. Kevin might have made technological advances he didn't know about.

"Well, it's a funny thing technology, it evolves, it changes, and it really helps if you live in a cave with no outside contact."

Kevin pulled out a 3rd USB (which had nothing on it and couldn't do anything), "Take this simple USB stick, I've engineered it to kill computers instantly, like yours for example, so that you have no chance of reviving the signal that makes that gerbil ruler of the world."

"Hamster!" Snowball said angrily before continuing, "Give it to me!"

"Oh sure, I'll give it to you so you can continue ruling the world. I'll abandon my own values just because you demand it."

Brain was now just a few feet away from the laptop.

"You know, there's something that technology can't stop making people do," Kevin smirked, "…stall for time!"

"No!" Snowball said as he looked around the room and saw Brain inserting the computer-killing USB stick into the computer and in 5 seconds flat it killed Julio's laptop, rendering it useless.

Snowball growled, "Curse you Brain! I'll get you for this. We still know I am the more intelligent one of both of us. I will have my day."

"Ha!" Brain replied, "You'll have your day alright. The day when I beat you at your own game!"

"This isn't over Brain, you haven't heard the last of me! Come Julio, we have work to do." And with that, Snowball and Julio climbed out of the bunker and leapt into their helicopter, with Kevin or Brain not putting up a fight.

Kevin started to congratulate Pinky and the Brain, "Well, thank goodness that's over. The world is safe from Snowball and his zombie followers."

"Yes, but he'll be back one day, he always seems to show up somewhere to spoil my big plans."

Pinky then started to wonder something, "Um, narf, excuse me Kevin, but how do we get back?"

Kevin laughed, "Well, I have another piece of technology nobody knows about." Kevin pulled out a gun and without so much as an explanation he shoots Pinky and the Brain with the energy waves that came from it.

Suddenly, Pinky and the Brain were back in their cage in Acme Labs with Brain in astonishment.

"That… was a transporter! Do you know what I could have done with that! So many new plans I could have done, new opportunities…"

However Pinky wasn't listening, in fact he was whimpering.

Brain decided to show a little bit of compassion to Pinky, "What's wrong Pinky?"

*sniff* "I didn't get to save the day, you said I would."

"Well I guess this isn't a fanfiction after all Pinky."

"Guess not."

Suddenly for no logical reason Brain's head turned into a giant piece of cheese

Pinky and the Brain both screaming, before Pinky started laughing.

Brain tried to ponder, "This isn't possible, there's no way my head could turn into a piece of cheese, unless…"

"This is a fanfiction! Troz!" Pinky completed Brain's sentence

"Well there's one thing we have to do now Pinky, we have to find whoever is writing this story"

"Why Brain, what are we going to use the narrator for?"

"For the same thing we do every night Pinky, try to take over the world!"

"They're Pinky, they're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain!"


End file.
